Confusión
by 1230 Aoi Flight
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cindy está muy confundida acerca de su situación con Jimmy. Por favor, ¿alguien puede limpiar este desastre? J/C One-Shot. Historia original el 29 de enero de 2012 por DaBlackVegeta. ID Fanfic: 7788456. ID Autor: 1975408


_Traducción autorizada por DaBlackVegeta, autor original y publicada por primera vez el 02 de febrero de 2016 bajo el pseudónimo A.N.V_

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece.

—Vamos, nena. Ya va siendo hora de que soluciones _eso_.

—¿Solucionar _qué_? No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando.

—¡Oh, vamos! No puedes escondérmelo, te conozco desde hace años.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Mira, sé que es difícil admitirlo, incluso a ti misma, pero tienes que hacerlo. Créeme, te sentirás mucho mejor cuando le cuentes a alguien que te gusta. Yo me sentí mejor cuando finalmente admití que me gustaba Sheen.

—¡No, Libby! N-no puedo… Es decir, ¡no es natural!

Libby Folfax suspiró con frustración, desde hacía años su amiga rubia había estado negando que le gustaba cierto chico, lo peor es que toda la escuela sabía la verdad. Por ejemplo, la forma en que divagaba mientras veía su nuca durante clases… ¡Incluso Cathy Marshall lo sabía y era ciega!

—Mira —dijo Libby sentándose junto a su amiga—, yo sé que no se lo quieres decir, sé que tienes miedo porque no quieres ser rechazada. Admito que nunca he tenido ese tipo de inseguridades con Sheen, después de todo él fue quien me quiso a mí en primer lugar, así que no estoy segura de cómo te sientes. Pero pregúntate algo, ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida sin saber si él fue el _indicado_? ¿O quieres aprovechar la oportunidad y encontrar a tu alma gemela?

La chica se mordió el labio y tiró levemente de su cabello rubio antes de asentir con confianza.

—Tienes razón, voy a decirle —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Estoy cansada de ser una cobarde. ¡Es hora de dar el primer paso!

—Ese es el espíritu. —La animó Libby—. ¡Ve por él, chica!

—¡Sí!

—¡Oigan! —Una voz hizo que ambas chicas se voltearan. Delante de ellas había otra chica rubia tratando de leer un libro y tenía una expresión bastante molesta en su cara—. ¿Por qué demonios están gritando tan alto ustedes?

—Oh, Cindy —dijo Libby—. No es nada, solo estaba ayudando a que Britany finalmente admita que quiere salir con Bolbi.

—¿Qué? ¡Brit! —Cynthia Vortex casi gritó—. ¿Es en serio?

—¡Sí! —respondió Britany—. Hay algo en él, como… bueno, en realidad no sé qué sea pero me atrae muuuucho. Escucha, Bolbi me gusta ¡desde sexto grado!

Cindy sacudió la cabeza, dejó caer su libro sobre la mesa y se sentó antes de cruzar los brazos.

—Tú y Libby tienen el peor gusto en chicos —les dijo—. Libby con ese adicto a los dulces Ultra-bobo Sheen, y ahora tú con el raro de Bolbi. ¿Por qué no pueden encontrar chicos _normales_?

—Nena, esto es Retroville —dijo Britany—. Los únicos normales son o feos o superaburridos.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno ser normal de todos modos? —preguntó Libby—. Sheen puede ser hiperactivo y una especie de hombre-niño, pero es dulce y no se ve mal sin camisa.

—Bolbi no es _tan_ raro como cuando estábamos en la primaria —explicó Britany—. La pubertad le sentó bastante bien.

Cindy rodó los ojos y se burló.

—Solo ustedes dos se enamoran de raros —dijo Cindy—. Preferiría un novio normal que algún idiota adicto al azúcar o un tarado que habla raro —Cindy sintió las miradas ambas chicas tras de sí—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Britany—. O sea, si alguien no es normal es _tu_ novio.

—Sí, al menos Sheen no destruye la ciudad casi cada dos semanas, a pesar de que ayuda con eso —añadió Libby—. Y aunque también su cabeza tiene una forma divertida, al menos no es del tamaño de la de _tu_ chico.

—¡Bueno, pues resulta que a mí me gusta su enorme cabeza! —Cindy soltó esa última frase antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía e inmediatamente cubrió su boca—. Y-Y Jimmy Neutron no es mi novio, ni quiero que lo sea.

—¡Claaaaro! —dijeron ambas chicas mientras reían.

—¡Argh! ¡No vamos a hacer esto de nuevo! —Se quejó Cindy—. ¡Anda, ve y confiésale tu amor a ese extranjero ahora!

—Como sea. —Britany sonrió y caminó fuera—. Cuídate.

Cindy le sacó la lengua a la chica que salía mientras que su mejor amiga le pisaba los talones.

—Ahora que he resuelto los problemas de amor de Britany —comenzó Libby—, tal vez sea hora de…

—¡Olvídalo! —interrumpió Cindy—. No necesito que te metas en mi vida amorosa.

—¡Ah! Así que _tienen_ una vida amorosa ustedes dos. —Se burló Libby sonriendo.

Cindy se sonrojó fuertemente y se detuvo por un segundo pensando. Tuvo que admitir que los dos estaban en una especie de relación, salían y coqueteaban mucho, jugaban con sus pies en la biblioteca durante las sesiones de estudio, se cogían de la mano a veces cuando nadie estaba mirando. ¡Diablos! Hasta se habían besado una o dos veces, aunque eran besos en la mejilla. Pero nunca se dijeron la palabra "novia" o "novio" entre ellos, sin mencionar que todavía discutían tanto como lo hicieron durante toda su vida, Cindy estaba completamente confundida sobre su situación.

—¿Y-y qué si así fuera? —dijo al fin, apretando el paso.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Libby casi gritando al tiempo que sonreía y comenzaba a tararear—. ¡Te gusta Jimmy! ¡Te gusta Jimmy! ¡Te gust…

—Cállate, Libby —gruñó Cindy—. Ya deberías haberlo sabido a estas alturas.

—Lo sabía, solo estaba probándote. —Sonrió de nuevo Libby—. Solo recuerda, _yo_ voy a ser la dama de honor.

—¡Libby! —Cindy gritó mientras a la chica de piel oscura le daba un ataque de risa—. ¡Al diablo con esto, me voy!

Y con eso Cindy salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Libby sola sin dejar de reír. Conforme caminaba decidió enfriar su cabeza yendo a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco, en el momento en que entró en la habitación en silencio se sentó en una silla que resquebrajó un poco y abrió un libro de texto.

— _Maldita idiota_ —gruñó para sí misma—. _Y no estoy hablando de Libby._

Mientras tanto, a unas puertas, un chico alto de cabello castaño caminaba por los pasillos. Llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos una caja que parecía estar llena de piezas mecánicas y en la mano izquierda un dispositivo de lectura de cartas holográficas que aparecían delante de él.

—Necesito encontrar un lugar para trabajar en mi generador —se dijo—. Hmm, tal vez la cafetería esté abierta. El primer almuerzo no es hasta el mediodía.

—¡Jimmy! —gritó una voz desde detrás del chico y éste se giró para ver quién lo llamaba.

—¿Libby? —preguntó Jimmy—. ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estabas con Cindy.

—Estaba, pero creo que ella fue a estudiar o algo así —dijo Libby distraídamente—. Necesitaba preguntarte sobre Sheen, ¿lo has visto por aquí últimamente?

—Nop —respondió Jimmy—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo malo?

—Se _podría_ decir que sí —respondió Libby en tono de molestia sosteniendo un par de bóxers negros—. Encontré estos tirados en medio del suelo del gimnasio, no hay duda de que son suyos.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

En respuesta, Libby le mostró la etiqueta donde se leía el nombre de "Sheen" escrito con las E volteadas.

—Ya veo, ¿así que está corriendo alrededor de la escuela sin ropa interior? —preguntó Jimmy—. Je, diviértete con eso.

—Espera, hay más —interrumpió Libby.

—Oh, por favor no me digas que encontraste sus pantalones también.

—¡No! —respondió ella antes de sonreír por lo bajo—. Solo quería contarte que Cindy está pasando un mal rato en la biblioteca. ¿Sabes? Está un poco confundida con un problema que tiene.

Jimmy miró a la muchacha y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Son algoritmos matemáticos? Soy bastante bueno en eso.

—No en realidad… es un problema distinto. —Corrigió—. No hay muchas personas en la biblioteca, por cierto.

—¿Y?

—Y tal vez deberías ir a hacerle compañía, tú sabes, pasar un tiempo solos. —Libby lo empujó un poco mientras sonreía—. Solo pensaba. —Y con eso se dirigió a buscar a su _desinhibido_ novio.

" _¿De qué está hablando?"_ , pensó Jimmy para sí, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

Así que comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, en parte porque Libby le dijo que no había mucha gente allí como para molestarlo, pero también quería la compañía de su _rival_. Inmediatamente después de entrar en la habitación reconoció a la linda chica rubia con su nariz enterrada en sus libros. Sonriendo para sí rápidamente se dirigió hacia su mesa.

—Muy bien, creo que ya lo tengo —se decía Cindy a sí misma mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz—. Ahora, a lo verdaderamente difícil, tenemos…

Un golpe fuerte en la mesa la hizo saltar y aventar el libro de texto en el aire. —¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¿Quién?... ¡Neutron!

—¡Hola, Vortex! —saludó Jimmy sonriendo y apoyándose en la caja—. ¿Estudiando de nuevo?

—¡Maldita sea, Nerdtron, no me sobresaltes de esa manera! —gritó Cindy—. ¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya golpeado!

—Eh, esto es una biblioteca, baja la voz. —Bromeó Jimmy sentándose a su lado—. Ah, ¿así que _son_ algoritmos matemáticos los que estás haciendo?

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Cindy entre dientes.

—Tengo sesión de estudio, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Jimmy—. A menos que hayas olvidado las dos clases que tomamos juntos.

—Como sea, siéntate en otro lugar, estoy estudiando en este momento —dijo Cindy abriendo su libro de texto y cerrándolo de nuevo—. Espera un minuto, ¿qué es eso?

—Un prototipo —respondió Jimmy—. Estoy comenzando las primeras etapas de diseño de mi próximo…

—"… invento que va a revolucionar el mundo" —finalizó Cindy—. Sí, he oído eso un millón de veces. Probablemente es algo mortal que va a volar la mitad de la escuela en el almuerzo.

—No lo hará —le dijo Jimmy—. Estos planos de aquí son para un generador de mini agujeros negros.

—¿Ves? Como dije, mortal —continuó ella—. Especialmente en las manos de un torpe como tú.

Jimmy detuvo su mirada en Cindy por un momento.

—¿Por qué es cada vez que intento mostrarte algo, _colega_ mía _,_ siempre tienes que insultarme? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Porque hemos pasado por esto un millón de veces, Frankencráneo —respondió Cindy tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al escuchar ese "colega"—. ¡Siempre vas y construyes alguna cosa estúpida y siempre resulta contraproducente! No entiendo cómo este planeta ha sobrevivido hasta ahora con un tarado como tú.

—¿Tarado? Mi IQ es el doble de alto que el tuyo.

—Sí, ¡y tu cabeza lo prueba!

—Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Oye, solo estoy diciendo que si fuera tan inteligente como tú, creo que preferiría ser más tonta que Sheen a tener una cabeza de ese tamaño.

—¿Sabes? Hay muchas personas a las que les gusta mi cabeza —le dijo Jimmy con calma mientras rebuscaba en su caja.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo quién? — _Tú._ Pensó para sí misma. _Idiota._

— _Betty_ , parece que a ella le gusta mucho. —Jimmy sonrió sabiendo que eso la provocaría, y lo hizo.

—¿A quién le importa lo que piense _Betty_ _Quinlan_? —gruñó Cindy—. ¡Obviamente ella necesita una revisión en los ojos!

—¿Sabes? Betty _sugirió_ que tuviéramos una pequeña cita de estudios en su cuarto… mientras sus padres están fuera.

—Hmm, así que admites que has estado saliendo con _ella_ —gimió Cindy dentro de sí por su incapacidad para ocultar sus evidentes celos.

—Nunca dije que lo hice —respondió Jimmy sin mirarla—. Pero ¿y qué si fuera verdad?

—¡Entonces iría a su casa y…! E-es decir, me importa un bledo si lo hiciste —respondió Cindy abriendo su libro—. Déjame sola, Nerdtron, he tenido suficiente de ti hoy.

—Sí, bueno, a veces yo puedo soportar mucho de ti —le contestó él mientras seguía rebuscando entre su caja.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante un rato antes de Cindy preguntara de repente: —¿T-todavía te gusta, verdad? No es que me importe.

Jimmy levantó la vista de sus planos con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, sí es algo linda, pero su personalidad no es mi tipo, es demasiado _buena_. Me gusta más el tipo _violento_ , ya sabes, bordando en el límite de locura —le respondió.

—¿Justo ahora…? —preguntó Cindy tratando de actuar tan indiferente como pudo—. ¿Hay una persona en particular dentro de esa categoría?

Jimmy pensó por un minuto.

—En realidad sí —dijo sonriendo para sí mismo—. Está esta chica, ella es rubia. Creo que tenemos algunas clases juntos.

—Ya veo. —Cindy se sonrojó un poco— ¿Es más atractiva que Betty?

—Creo que sí —dijo Jimmy alejándose de ella—. Completamente hermosa, en mi opinión. Ella es muy inteligente también, no en mi nivel, por supuesto. Me gusta mucho debatir cosas con ella, a pesar de que normalmente terminamos gritándonos el uno al otro. Pero está bien.

—Ya veo. —Cindy asintió y cerró su libro mirando fijamente los ojos de Jimmy mientras él hacía lo mismo con los de ella. Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar que él dijera su nombre pero también tenía miedo de que no fuera _su_ nombre el que estuviera en la cabeza del chico. De nuevo, esto era demasiado confuso. Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un rato más, los únicos sonidos provenían de Cindy cambiando las páginas y de Jimmy escarbando entre las piezas de su generador.

"Maldita sea, esto no es bueno." Pensó Cindy. "No puedo dejar de pensar acerca de lo que acaba de decir. ¿Realmente piensa en mí de esa manera? Pero quién sabe si realmente sea _yo_ de quién estaba hablando. ¡Demonios, Neutron!, ¿por qué no simplemente puedes ser más claro?"

—¡Ah, corte de papel! —dijo de repente llevando su dedo a su boca para chupar la sangre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jimmy volviéndose hacia ella—. Te vas a infectar, ¿sabes?, la boca…

—… "es una de las partes más contaminadas del cuerpo". Lo sé —dijo Cindy—. No es un gran problema, solo es un pequeño corte.

—Claro, eso dices ahora —respondió Jimmy buscando en su mochila—. Después se te infecta y se extiende en toda tu mano y tendrás que amputarla. No le demos esa oportunidad.

Cindy rodó los ojos pero sonrió de todos modos, realmente le gustaba cuando él se preocupaba por ella, incluso si era un poco exagerado. Jimmy sacó un _curita_ y lo envolvió alrededor del su dedo.

—¿Qué tal un beso para que mejore? —Bromeó Cindy.

Jimmy sonrió y se llevó el dedo herido a sus labios colocando un pequeño beso en él, provocando que la cara de Cindy se tornara completamente roja de vergüenza.

—¿Te duele algo más? —preguntó suavemente.

Cindy mordió su labio preguntándose si debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir un poco más lejos en esta situación, seguro a él no le molestaría un poco de juego en la biblioteca.

—M-mi mano duele un poco ahora —dijo sosteniéndola cerca de él.

Jimmy sonrió y le dio un beso.

—Y-y mi mandíbula está doliendo un poco. —El cuerpo de Cindy se estremeció al sentir los labios de Jimmy besando un par de veces su mandíbula.

—¿Otro lugar? —preguntó él con una voz profunda y ronca.

—M-mi… —Cindy trató de sonar tan segura como le fue posible, lo que no era mucho—, mi boca… duele un poco…

—Hmm —dijo Jimmy—, puedo arreglar eso.

Jimmy acercó lentamente su rostro hacia ella, Cindy por su parte cerró los ojos y sintió los labios del chico lentamente tocando los suyos. Al igual que otras veces antes, Cindy simplemente no podía entender su intención. En realidad, por el momento no podía pensar en nada claramente, estaba demasiado concentrada besando a su "rival".

Después de un largo minuto, Cindy ya no se sentía satisfecha con ese simple beso así que decidió añadir más pasión introduciendo su lengua lentamente en la boca de él. "¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. "Wow, así que así sabe una lengua, siempre me lo había preguntado."

Sus lenguas chocaban mientras Jimmy atraía a la chica más cerca de sí, pasando sus manos por los costados de ella. Fue entonces cuando la escuchó gemir por primera vez. "Nunca pensé que Cindy pudiera sentir placer, definitivamente no sabía que ella podía expresar de forma audible ese placer". La pareja continuó con el acalorado beso olvidando que estaban en la biblioteca y las personas estarían viendo. No fue hasta que ella sintió pasar una fría mano bajo su blusa desde su estómago y subiendo cada vez más, cuando finalmente explotó.

—¡AHHHH! —gritó rompiendo el beso—. ¡NEUTRON, IDIOTA! ERES TAN FRUSTRANTE!

Y con eso, Cindy empujó a Jimmy lejos de sí y salió corriendo de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Hice… —preguntó Jimmy a todo el que lo veía—. ¿Hice algo mal? —Se quejó frustrado y saltó olvidando todas las piezas de sus invenciones en la mesa.

—¡Cindy! ¡Cindy, espera! —Jimmy corrió mientras Cindy caminaba velozmente por el pasillo y fuera de las puertas, en ese momento la campana se escuchó y los estudiantes salieron de sus salones. Los estudiantes bulliciosos hicieron más difícil para Jimmy llegar hasta la puerta y atrapar a la chica rubia. Una vez que finalmente llegó afuera, Jimmy miró alrededor y la reconoció caminando bajo la banqueta.

— _Maldita sea_ , Neutron —murmuró Cindy para sí misma—. Aprovechándote de mí en la biblioteca, ¿no tienes vergüenza? —Luego pensó "pero fuiste tú quien le dijo que te besara, además, tú usaste la lengua primero"—. Es tan confuso, un minuto está actuando como un niño, y al siguiente es un idiota y discute conmigo, entonces actúa amable, ¿y ahora quiere besarme y _tocarme_? Quiero decir, no me quejo de la última parte, ¡pero organiza tus ideas primero!

—Veo que alguien está echando humo. —Escuchó la voz de Jimmy arriba de ella.

—Neutrón. —Cindy gruñó y caminó más rápido para alejarse, desafortunadamente su aerodeslizador la estaba siguiendo a su lado.

—¿Necesitas un _ride?_ Hay mucho espacio en el Aerodeslizador Mach 4 —dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa. Y cuando no obtuvo respuesta frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Vortex? ¿Estás enojada porque yo…

—No estoy enojada. —Cindy habló en voz baja—. Además, yo lo inicié. Solo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo. No es como si no… me gustara.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesta? —preguntó Jimmy ruborizado por la confesión de Cindy.

Cindy respiró profundamente tomando la decisión de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Jimmy. —Suspiró Cindy y dejó de caminar—, estoy cansada de esto.

—¿De qué?

—¡Esto! ¡Tú y yo! —gritó Cindy—. Me estás frustrando demasiado, un momento actúas como si me odiaras, ¿y luego quieres besarme? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¿te gusto? Porque si no es así, entonces ¿por qué sigues jugando conmigo de esta manera?

Conforme ella hablaba Jimmy bajó lentamente del aerodeslizador.

—No te entiendo, Neutron. Estos acertijos que sigues usando en mí no están funcionando. Necesito saber aquí y ahora lo que sientes por mí, si te gusto como tú me gustas, entonces podemos progresar en esta relación. Si no, entonces necesitas parar d…

Cindy dejó de hablar porque su boca estaba siendo cubierta por el chico al que le estaba gritando. El beso la tomó por sorpresa en un inicio y cuando él trató de apartarse, ella inmediatamente agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y cerró sus labios de nuevo en los suyos en un beso mucho más apasionado. Éste duró unos minutos antes de que ambos se separaran para respirar.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó Cindy, golpeándolo ligeramente en el estómago—. Eso no fue una respuesta.

—Por supuesto que lo fue —dijo Jimmy haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Te besé, eso debería responder todas tus _estúpidas_ preguntas.

—¡No eran estúpidas! ¡Tú eres estúpido! —le dijo Cindy.

—No, Vortex. Tú eres estúpida —dijo Jimmy con calma—. Eres estúpida porque te has estado estresando por nada. Eres estúpida porque no habías dicho nada acerca de esto antes. Eres estúpida porque no te diste cuenta de que hemos estado en una relación desde quinto grado.

Los oídos de Cindy se aguzaron. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Desde quinto grado? —preguntó—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No hemos estado juntos todo ese tiempo.

—Bueno, yo pensé que sí —respondió Jimmy llevando su mano tras su cuello para rascarlo—. Siempre estuviste de acuerdo cuando te invitaba a esas citas, nunca te opusiste cuando nos tomamos las manos. Y tú _siempre_ inicias las sesiones de coqueteo, por supuesto que hemos sido más que compañeros desde quinto grado.

—P-pero. —Si Cindy estaba confundida antes, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar en este momento—. Pero, ¿cómo es que nunca me besaste antes? Quiero decir _realmente_ besarme, como en la biblioteca.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que no querías —dijo—. Nunca me pediste un beso, normalmente las chicas mandan indirectas, o al menos paran los labios si quieren uno.

—¡Torpe! —dijo Cindy golpeándolo en la cabeza—. ¡No somos _tan_ obvias! Y si has sido mi novio todo este tiempo, apestas como tal, ¿cómo es que nunca me has dicho que te gusto?

—Bueno —dijo Jimmy—, nunca me había sentido así por nadie antes, así que estaba un poco avergonzado de decir algo como eso de la nada. Estaba esperando hasta que lo dijeras primero.

Cindy lo miró por un momento antes de poner una enorme sonrisa y pellizcarle la mejilla: —Je, je, eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Cindy! ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! —se quejó Jimmy soltándose de ella—. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a actuar así, nunca te lo hubiera dicho en primer lu…

Jimmy dejó de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Cindy tocando los suyos.

—Te amo —dijo en voz baja. Jimmy se congeló en este punto mirando a la chica en frente de él, ella estaba sonrojada con locura, demasiado inquieta y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Pero _lo_ había dicho.

—Cindy —dijo Jimmy, empujando su barbilla hacia su rostro para mirarla—. Y-yo… también te amo —dijo antes de darle otro beso rápido.

—Y en serio, _realmente_ apestas siendo un novio —dijo Cindy empujando su pecho—. Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso.

—Estaré esperándolo —dijo Jimmy.

—¡SHEEN! ¡Trae tu trasero de vuelta aquí y ponte esta ropa interior! —gritó Libby persiguiendo un Sedan negro—. ¡Y sal de mi coche antes de que lo destruyas!

—¡Nuncaaaaaaa! —gritó Sheen riendo como loco y deteniéndose ante Jimmy—. ¡Hola, Jimmy! ¡Hola, Cindy! ¿Qué hacen?

—Nada en particular —dijo Jimmy—, ¿y tú?

—Haciendo una demostración —dijo Sheen con indiferencia—. Y molestando a Libby.

—¡Sheen! ¡Si no regresas aquí ahora mismo! —amenazaba Libby corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia ellos.

—¡Oye, Libby! —dijo Sheen—. ¿Quieres ir a esa película de Ultralord?

—¡No! ¡Ya te lo dije, Graystar viene y este es su último día! —gritó Libby.

—Bien, entonces. —Sheen sonrió mientras sostenía un par de pantalones.

—T-tú… —dijo Jimmy—. ¿Traes ropa interior extra, cierto?

Por toda respuesta, Sheen se limitó a sonreír con malicia y condujo calle abajo con Libby persiguiéndolo.

—Necesitamos mejores amigos —suspiró Jimmy.

—He estado diciendo eso durante mucho tiempo —agregó Cindy—. Y ahora, ¿acerca de ese _ride_ que habías prometido?

—Sube. —Sonrió Jimmy mientras ambos subían al aerodeslizador—. ¿A dónde, querida?

—Al laboratorio y detente ahí —dijo Cindy—, quiero continuar justo donde lo dejamos en la biblioteca. Y esta vez, avísame antes de tomar algo.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _¡Hurra por los One-shots! Y así, hola, amigos, mucho tiempo de no verlos, he estado ocupado últimamente. Estoy tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo equilibrando la escuela/el trabajo/5 diferentes fanfics. Pero no se preocupen, los tendré en marcha pronto. Hasta entonces._

 _ **Retroalimentación es amor.**_

* * *

 **Actualización 05/07/2018:** Esto es vergonzoso, desaparecí hace solo ocho meses y ya estoy de vuelta, ¿me aceptan aún? Ja, ja. De haber sabido que lo mío no era un retiro si no un hiatus, no hubiera borrado mis traducciones y otros trabajos que, aunque bastante simples, contribuían al fandom latino. Pero, aquí me tienen, aunque el lugar parece un poco más solo que de costumbre. Sé que Shinju sigue contribuyendo con sus drabbles y veo algunos pocos fics nuevos. Espero estar completamente de vuelta pronto. Mientras tanto, estaré subiendo cosillas que tenía por ahí. Así que… No los aburro más. ¡Saludos!


End file.
